


Steel Opera

by ALC_Punk



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara and Saffron get caught together and have to put up with each other to escape. Can possibly be read as femslashy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Female Gen Ficathon, based on the mis-read of a prompt.

"This is your fault."

Inara Serra rolled her eyes, and tried to ignore the cramping in her shoulders from the strain on her arms. Being tied to the wall, with Saffron chained next to her wasn't exactly conducive to meditation. "My fault."

"Your fault." The redhead sneered, "If you weren't so hung up on Malcolm Reynolds--"

"I am not hung up on him." 

"Yes, of course. You didn't give up your gun because they had him in chains. At all."

It wasn't Inara's fault she couldn't watch them shoot Mal. Really. It would be like having a puppy kicked. Except less, well, cute. Come to think of it, a puppy was far cuter. She'd have to look into owning one. "Well, you have to admit, your plan sucked."

"My plan sucked because you people--"

"Hey." Inara interrupted, "I wasn't supposed to be here, remember?" She tried not to bang her head against the wall. It would hurt, and, really, be pointless. As pointless as coming to this gods-forsaken rock of a planet was. As pointless as trying to save anything and anyone. As pointless as being chained to a wall next to the whore of Babylon.

Saffron snapped something at her in Chinese.

Raising an eyebrow, Inara replied coolly, "Not anatomically correct, but thank you for the suggestion. I might add it to my repertoire."

"You would."

Inara smiled sweetly, "Oh, come now, Saffy, you're just jealous that your training wasn't as good."

"We can't all go to the Guild."

"Not all of us are qualified," Inara agreed.

Saffron glared, but clamped her lips closed on whatever she was about to say.

A moment later, the man who'd shanghaied them sauntered in, smiling. "Ah, I hope you two are havin' a good time."

"What are you planning to do with us?" Inara asked calmly, trying to gauge how close he was going to get.

"Well, now, that would be telling." Captain Jack Gough moved closer, eyeing them both with calculation. "You'll fetch a pretty price as brides, I'm thinkin'."

"I've got a better idea. You could unchain us and we could give you a demonstration of our talents." 

He chuckled at Saffron, "I don't think so, darlin'. I've heard about you. But," he moved closer to her and ducked his head, "I don't mind testing the goods out."

Inara rolled her eyes as he kissed the redhead. First being chained to a wall, now having to endure the impotent advances of an imbecile. She started counting backwards from one thousand. In Chinese.

When the Captain bumped into her, she opened her mouth to snap at him for interrupting the count. Then stopped. His eyes were glazing and a moment later, he sagged to the floor at her feet.

"There's a key in his pocket." Saffron directed. 

"I remember." Eyeing the distance, Inara was suddenly glad she'd worn flats this morning. They went so well with the watered silk gown she was wearing, too. She carefully toed one of them off, then flexed her toes and used her foot to hook the keys out of the unconscious man's pocket. "How long before he wakes?"

"At least three hours."

"Good." Inara kicked, and the keys flew up in an arc, she caught them neatly in her right hand, then began working at the lock on her manacle. It was a good thing it wasn't exceedingly tight, or she would have had to undo Saffron first. And the bitch would probably have left her chained to a wall.

"You're good."

"Training, remember?" Inara pulled one hand free, then unlocked the other cuff. She stepped back into her shoe before reaching down to pull the Captain's gun from its holster. A slightly utilitarian weapon, but it would do. She tucked it into her waistband before sighing and moving to release Saffron.

"I didn't think you'd let me loose."

Inara tucked the keys into her pocket and wrapped her hand around the butt of the gun, "I'm regretting it already."

Smirking, Saffron leaned closer, "You're beginning to like me."

"No," Inara pointed the gun at her, "I'm not. Now get out of my way so I can get off this planet."

"So you can go back to Captain Reynolds?" Saffron made the question mocking, as if that was the worst plan she'd ever considered.

Seriously, she should have left her chained up. "My business is not yours."

"And yet they both pay well."

It was a point, but Inara doubted the Companion Guild would see it quite that way. "I'll have no use for this man and his ship--once I've been returned to my own."

Avarice flashed in Saffron's eyes, and she nodded, "It's a deal."

"Don't try to cross me."

Spreading her hands, Saffron raised her eyebrows, "As if I'd dare."

She really should just shoot her. Inara turned away and headed for the cockpit, "I'm sure you would. But you don't like being shot."

"Very few people do."

The controls were similar enough to give Inara little trouble, and they were shortly on the way to where she'd left her shuttle. Saffron seemed to have taken a hint and kept her mouth shut until just before they reached their destination. "You sure you don't want to become a team? We could rule the galaxy."

"Until the first chance you got to shove me out an airlock for the profit."

"Please, I'd wait longer than that."

Inara smiled slightly and set the ship down, then stood, "I'm sure you would. Now get out of my way, or do I have to shoot you?"

"Have fun chasing Malcolm Reynolds."

"Have fun getting shot by the scum of the Alliance."

"If it pays..."

Shaking her head, Inara stepped down the ramp and eyed her shuttle. 

Behind her, the engines of the ship started, the wind kicking up, spattering her skirts with dust and debris. She frowned, eyeing the now filthy silk.

Definitely should have shot her.


End file.
